If You're Wondering
by RomanticizeMe
Summary: Edgar completely misreads Zoe's signals. Oneshot and extremely fluffy. Based on post-The Tribe.


Disclaimer: I do not own Lost Boys nor reap any benefit.

* * *

Edgar pulled up to the restaurant where Zoe had told him to meet her that afternoon at work. She'd run up to him, eyes wide and smile broad, as he stood behind the counter.

"Edgar, it's your night off!" she said happily, resting her hands on the counter as she smiled at him. "You are completely off the hook from all responsibilities that include vampires."

"Good to know," he said, smiling at her gently as he finished counting the income for the day. "I could definitely use the break."

Zoe continued smiling, fixing her fluffy red mini-skirt over her black leggings. "I was wondering what your plans were tonight," she asked sweetly.

"Um…" Edgar turned his eyes towards the ceiling as he recollected his plans for the evening. Every Tuesday, Edgar took the night off from patrolling and working the comic store to prepare for the rest of the week, such as figuring out the charges for special cases where clients paid the Frog Brothers…and Zoe, to investigate certain cases of supernatural activity and then to extinguish said activity. But recently, there had been a decrease in specific cases and Edgar had lined up all their clientele for the month last Tuesday. He shrugged, looking back at Zoe. "Nothing."

"Oh, good!" she said, her eyes wide with excitement. "Me neither. Want to do something?"

Now, when Edgar had agreed with a simple smile and one word, 'Sure', he had assumed they were doing something friendly and relaxed to get over the stress of work. And naturally she only wanted it to be the two of them because she didn't know Alan as well and she didn't want to force him to be social, especially when he was just getting used to being human again. It all made sense. So when she asked if he wanted to do something, Edgar had suggested this little bar-restaurant place near the shoreline. It had a pretty view of the ocean they could look at while they drank at the bar.

Edgar looked in the rearview mirror. He was dressed pretty accurately for drinking at a bar with a friend-he was wearing a gray t-shirt under an open blue button-down shirt. He'd worn his dark blonde hair back in a ponytail, these worn jeans and these beat up, brown combat boots. Edgar wasn't one to brag, but he looked pretty damn normal right now. Edgar got out of the car, slamming the door to his old red truck closed as he approached the restaurant. He walked through the heavy wooden door and right past the hostess. He wondered if Zoe was even here yet, it was a little past when he said he'd meet her. He sat at the bar. "One beer," he asked the bartender, leaning up against the bar.

"Edgar," he heard someone call out behind him. Edgar whipped around and looked at the booth behind him, where sure enough Zoe sat, smiling widely-and way over dressed for just meeting for drinks. She had her short brown hair clipped back with these hairclips, sequined with little teal and blue gems. She was wearing a short electric blue dress with a light blue chiffon mermaid bottom and this white sweater with crystal buttons. Edgar forced a laugh to cover his confusion. The bar tender handed him his beer and Edgar handed him a twenty, sitting across from her in the booth. "You look really nice," she said sweetly, tucking her hair behind her ears as she folded her hands on the table. "I didn't order yet, I told the waitress I was waiting for you."

Edgar opened his mouth to question what exactly they were doing, but there were too many questions: why was Zoe dressed up? Why were they eating here? "Th-thanks, Zo-but um, I thought-why are we in a booth?"

Zoe smiled sweetly at him, stopping halfway through opening her menu. "I wouldn't take anyone out at night without feeding them."

He nodded slowly, looking at the menu. "I suppose you wouldn't. You're…sweet like that."

She blushed a light shade of pink as she looked at the menu. "I think…I'm going to order a glass of water, I'm not feeling drinking alcohol tonight." She looked up at him. "And then I think I'm going to get the cod. What about you?"

Edgar was still trying to figure out exactly what this was. It wasn't a date. Zoe was pretty and intelligent, but she would never ask Edgar out on a date-Edgar had to be almost ten years her senior. And he was weird and had these…unemotional emotional attachments and…it was not a date. "I'll, have the, um…salad. The Caesar salad."

She smiled, laughing lightly. "For dinner?"

"Yes, um…that's fine," he asked, completely ignoring the whole meal part of this dinner. He looked up at her, taking a drink of his beer. "What should we talk about?"

Zoe shrugged, looking at him with an excited smile. "Well, I'm really excited to be here with you. I mean, we never really hang out outside of work."

"No, we don't," he said quietly, still looking at her. He was incredibly relieved, she just wanted to hang out in a completely friendly-

"Plus," she giggled. "I can't remember the last time that I actually went out on a date."

Holy. Fucking. Shit. Edgar choked on his beer the minute the "d" word had left her mouth. How-why? What the hell-why did girls ever ask him out-especially pretty, young, intelligent girls that were supposed to just be his friends? Edgar was horrible in most social situations, especially romantic. He had only been on one other date in his life and to put it short, it ended in him walking home while she rode the bus. There was no way this date with Zoe was going to end nearly as well as that date, he already kind of liked her and now-he had to be romantic. "Oh…" Edgar said with a small, pained smile.

She was going to say more, but instead looked down at the menu again. He felt like an ass, but he really didn't know what to do. He had assumed that this was nothing more than a friend outing. He had assumed that Zoe would never want him in a million years. She was much more perceptive than he was, and she was much more clever especially when it came to fighting vampires. Now, he was more skilled physically but that was to be expected, boys were more apt physically than females. Everyone knew that. But she was good and could definitely hold her own in a fight-not that Edgar let her get involved in much hand-to-hand combat…he just couldn't handle it if anything happened to her. And she was always so sweet to him, so happy with him…probably because she liked him, but that wasn't the point. Edgar could be normal around her because he had assumed that she would never want him.

And now she did, and he just didn't know what to do.

"I'm happy that-that we got to do this," she said, closing the menu and blinking once as she rested her folded arms on the edge of the table. She was determined to continue this conversation even if she had to drag him through it kicking and screaming. He had to know she liked him, she was with him so much of the time. And what wasn't to like? He was brave, sweet, and so much smarter than so many of the other guys who had come in and out of her life. And he seemed to like her, so it would appear that they would make it work. But tonight…he seemed really off. Her smile dissipated and instead was replaced by sullen resolution. "You seem…distracted or something."

"I'm…" he began, his eyes looking everywhere but into hers. He wanted to say fine, but he couldn't lie to her. Instead, he shrugged and looked at the words on the menu.

Zoe nodded, scotching to the edge of the seat. "We don't have to eat out, Edgar. We can just…go home and do something next…Tuesd-"

"Zoe, don't-don't leave," he said with a sigh, resting his head in his hands. "No, just…sit down."

Zoe sat back down and put a hand on his arm. "Edgar, what's wrong tonight? Is everything all right? Is Alan okay?"

"Yes, yes," he said, running his hand over his ponytail. "Everything's fine. Alan's fine. I…I'm not this guy," he muttered, his eyes finally meeting hers. "I'm not the restaurant-dating-flowers type of guy."

Zoe's tongue gently pushed against the back of her teeth. If he wasn't the romantic kind of guy, did that mean…he didn't like her or want to be romantically involved with her. Zoe swallowed down whatever she was feeling-a combination of teart-sadness and stupid-for-getting-all dressed-up embarrassment, and gave a tiny smile. "Then I can go-"

"No, that's…not what I meant," he murmured. "You're smart, you're young…you're…very pretty," he said the last part awkwardly yet so sincerely that it drew forth a smile from Zoe. "You shouldn't be with me. I'm old, I'm constantly almost dying as a part of my job…"

Zoe, still smiling, cut in. "Edgar, that doesn't matter to me. You're dedicated to your job-what's there to mock?"

Edgar laughed slightly, looking at her. "But the age matters?"

Zoe leaned across the table, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "Nah. Not that either."

He gave a short laugh, shaking his head. "You hunt vampires, you're pretty, intelligent…you can't be real."

Zoe gave a small smile, leaning back into her side of the booth. She could have mentioned the whole she-wolf aspect to her personality and see how that played into her being real, but the more she thought about that conversation the more she did not want to have it-especially after she'd gotten to kiss him on the cheek. So instead, she innocently shrugged and smiled. "I'm here, aren't I?"

Edgar smiled at her again, feeling like he was twelve as he got up and stood by the table. "Tell you what; let's…get out of here and go do something that's suitable to our very unique tastes."

Zoe excitedly pushed herself up from the table and happily took his hand. "You read my mind, Mr. Frog,"


End file.
